


She's perfect

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: deeply closeted character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Jeffy decides Quin really is perfect





	She's perfect

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get

She’s perfect

She was perfect in every way and he knew the moment he saw her and how his friends reacted to her that she would keep anyone from ever knowing. He was even more sure after the party at Brittney’s that she’d never say yes to any of them not for long but as long as they were chasing her no none would ever figure out his secret.

Of course he’d still have to be careful he’d nearly slipped up by letting his competitive streak get the better of him and brining up how sloppy Jaime kissed. He should have known mentioning the time they practiced kissing just that one time. He really had enjoyed it though especially with Joey but he didn’t need to think about that. He was going to beat this and Quin was the perfect girl to chase and if there was any girl who could fix him it might be her. She was just so perfect.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
